


closure.

by jasisst00pid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid
Summary: ‘if i could have done it all again, i would have loved you better, but i could not have loved you more.’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	closure.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u supernatural for once again, wrecking me.
> 
> 11/19 update:  
> this didnt age well. i was wrong and the finale was bad.

There is no sleep in The Empty anymore, only fools could sleep through the pure volume. It was nothing like the last time he was here, it was crowded, full of every angel or demon that had ever died and It was angry. It was the angry, fierce, unbridled rage familiar to him because of Dean. Dean. Beautiful Dean with his striking green eyes, freckles scattered everywhere, his purer than pure soul- “Romanticizing that loud mouthed killer will do you no good, Castiel,” Meg- not Meg but The Empty interrupts his thoughts. “He’s not a killer,” Cas simply replies and lets himself sit on the ground. The Empty sits next to him.

“None of them will go back to sleep. They are all like you. Rebellious, loud, annoying.” Castiel chuckles at that. “Is Gabriel one of the worst?” She sighs. “Gabriel. Now that one, he’s an interesting character. Misses you and your boys, for some reason. Yet he is content here, he is tired. He’s ready to go back to sleep,” She tells him. “But you aren’t, are you?” She continues. “I can hear him, every moment he breathes, every prayer he utters, every sob that racks through him. I can hear him as he screams, begging you to let me come home. Begging me to come home so he can tell me he loves me too.” Tears prick his eyes, a distinctively human reaction. 

“That Winchester of yours, he longs for you. I can _feel_ it. Dean has hurt his entire life because of God, at the hands of his father, the hands of that yellow eyed demon and on occasion you as well. You tried to kill him, and what was the only thing to pull you out of it? He told you he needed you. I fear that still rings true, and none of us may sleep as long as he pleads.” Castiel looks at her now, young as she was when Meg died. “You know as well as I do, Dean Winchester is a very determined human. He taught me well. I won’t ever sleep, I’ll always ache to join him just as he will beg you, he will make it loud until his dying day.” The Empty rises so he stands with her. 

“Castiel, you may return home on one condition.” Hope sparks in his chest. “You are never to return here, you go back to the Winchesters as human. You will die one day, and no one will be able to save you.” Cas doesn’t even have to think about it. “I want to go home.” Everything goes dark. Distantly he realizes his eyes are closed, but it’s quiet. It’s quiet and he can feel the breeze on his face. His eyes fly open and he takes his first breath. The door to the bunker is the same, unassuming like always. After feeling around in his pocket for a moment he finds his keys, right where he left them. The door creaks open and he finds the front room empty. 

“Dean?” His voice echoes through the hall. At first, there’s no response. “Dean?” Cas tries again. A door opens, and it takes a second but someone steps out. It’s night, he was sleeping Cas assumes by his ruffled hair and pajama pants. But it’s Dean. His Dean. For a moment Dean just stares at him, seemingly transfixed. “Cas?” He hears his voice break. Suddenly Castiel has an armful of Winchester. Deans face is buried in his neck just breathing him in. Dean pulls away, both hands on his shoulders and looks at him for a moment. A hand finds his face, it’s warm and tough and very Dean. “Listen up, I’m about to give you real speech. And you don’t talk, don’t interrupt me or I won’t be able to get this out.” Castiel nods, a bit anxious. 

“Castiel, I have loved you for twelve years and I didn’t get it till I lost you the last time. Cause I’ve known that you’re special to me forever, convinced myself it was like Sammy but it’s not. And- and everyone I ever love dies, they get sucked into hell or ganked by some monster. I faced the facts Cas, almost all the people I have cared about, especially as much as I care about you, have died at least once. But-“ Cas opens his mouth to interject, Dean holds up his finger. “ _But_ you always make your way home to me. And without Chucks stupid story hanging over me, I can tell you this and know it’s true in every fiber of my being. Because there’s no fight anymore, there’s no one making me say this or making me do this,” Dean interlaces their fingers. “I love you. I am so wholly in love with you. You are the one and only love of my life, and I want you just as you are. You are everything to me and if you’ll have me, I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Tears run down the angels face and he squeezes Deans hand as tight as he can without hurting him. “Can I talk now?” Cas asks, Dean chuckles and nods. “First of all, love, that’s the most honest I think you’ve ever been with me,” His free hand finds a freckled face and wipes away a stray tear. “And second of all, I absolutely want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to grow old and grey, with ugly matching rocking chairs and little matching rings. You’re the only one for me and I have been lost for you since the moment I first saw you.” Dean lets out a breath and he didn’t realize he was holding. “Just kiss me already, you assbutt.” So Castiel does. He kisses Dean Winchester, Gods righteous man for the first time. Not his final, but definitely his most freeing act of rebellion. 


End file.
